


Fucked In the Head

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gore, Humanstuck, Incest, M/M, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee knows he can get Kurloz to do anything for them and he tests the limits of how far he can push his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked In the Head

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely not anatomically/biologically correct but idgaf I just wanted to write a thing.

”You’ll do anything for me, right bro?”

You nod in response and he scowls before backhanding you across the face. 

"USE YOUR VOICE, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Yes."

Your voice cracks terribly when you speak. He’s the only one you will break your vow of silence for. He is your god after all, your precious baby bro. It’s worth it to see him smile at you like he is now, so pleased with you. He cups your face with gentle hands, brushing his thumbs across your cheekbones.

"That’s my good motherfucker."

He kisses your forehead, his lips lingering on your skin almost like a religious experience, like he’s blessing you. You tilt your head up to try and get at his lips but he jerks away, a hand gripping your throat and shoving you against the wall. You wheeze when his grip tightens and your hips twitch forward despite yourself. His voice is a whisper when he speaks, pulling you down by the neck so you’re bent awkwardly at the knees, down to his level.

"Patience, Kurloz. Patience."

He leans in close to your face, so close that you can feel his lips brushing against yours when he talks.

"I’ll give you what you want after I get what I want."

He squeezes your throat hard enough to bruise, making you choke out wet gagging noises. You can feel the grin pulling at his lips and you desperately want him to kiss you, want to feel those plump lips press against yours and take away what little breath he’s left you with.

He doesn’t kiss you, much to your dismay. Instead, he releases your throat to resume caressing your cheeks, making your chest rattle as you gulp air into your burning lungs. Your thighs shake with the effort to stay where he positioned you. He must have put you there for a reason, after all. 

He pushes harder on your cheekbones with his thumbs and hums when you wince. You catch a spark of something you can’t quite name flit across his eyes. When he slides one of his thumbs up to the corner of one of your eyes, you realize what it is you saw. Bloodlust. It makes you shudder when he starts to press at the corner. Whether it’s in terror or arousal, you don’t know. Probably both.

You watch his face with wide eyes as he pushes gradually harder and harder. When you utter a strangled, pained noise, he bites his lip and moans. It’s a lovely sound, a heavy breath of a pleasure that makes your cock throb. Your hands scratch at the walls, peeling the wallpaper as your precious little bro slowly, ever so slowly pushes hit thumb inside your eye socket. 

"Come on, bro. Scream nice and pretty for your messiah."

Oh do you scream. He shoves his thumb all the way into your socket, pushing your eyeball aside and out. You can feel the orb on your cheek, hanging out of your bloody socket. You scream and wail and thrash as Gamzee twists his thumb around in your empty socket, forcing him to hold you still buy your hair. It’s eerie that you can hear him mewling in arousal over your gargled screaming. 

When he finally pulls his thumb out of your head, you whimper and snivel at the blaring pain. It flares with each pulse of your heartbeat and when you feel Gamzee pull on your hanging eyeball, you yelp with each tug.

"Such lovely pipes you got on you, bro. Wish you would up and use them more."

He snaps your eyeball from the connecting tissue and you unleash a scream loud enough to curdle blood. He lets you drop to the floor while you’re still screaming, keeping you sitting upright with the hand in your hair. When your screaming trails off to pathetic sobbing, you can make out the rustle of clothing. You open your good eye and look down. He’s dropped his pants.

You’re still hard despite all the pain in your empty socket and you know you’re a sick fuck to be excited when you feel your brother’s dick poking at your cheek. You know what he’s going to do. You dread it just as much as you yearn for it, eager to please him no matter how much pain it costs you. You find you wouldn’t even mind if he killed you like this.

When he pushes inside your socket, you start screaming again. The pain is impossible to describe properly. All you can think to compare it to is the color red. Bloody, vibrant, unrelenting red. He fucks your socket slow and languid, taking his time to really feel the inside of where you used to see. 

You don’t move to stop him, don’t make an attempt to get away. Your Gamzee wants to use your eye socket as a fuck toy and you are more than happy to oblige him. Despite how much your face burns and throbs, your cock is straining painfully in your jeans. You’re fucked in the head, both literally and figuratively.

He doesn’t thrust too deep and you’re thankful for that, grateful for his mercy. He doesn’t want to kill you, at least not yet. You’re overwhelmed by this very simple fact and you desperately wish he would use your mouth so you could really show him the depths of your devotion. He seems to be really enjoying himself though, judging by the way his thrusts speed up and his shallow panting.

You start mewling between your pained sobbing, desperate for him to get off, please him until he comes apart. You smile when he pulls out of your socket and cums on your face with a happy moan. You open your mouth and blindly search for his shaft so you can clean him off. He grips your neck again and throttles you against the wall, making the pain in your no-longer-there eye flare something terrible.

"Eager fucker you are."

You watch him sink down to your level with your good eye and wheeze out a moan when you get a look at his face. He looks utterly satisfied and you couldn’t be happier with yourself. He squeezes on your throat hard, cutting off your air once again as he leans and mashes your lips together. He shoves his tongue in your mouth, suffocating you just as effectively as his hand around your neck. When he releases your throat, you gasp and cough into his mouth, forced to breathe him and only him. 

He pulls away much too soon and you whimper, trying to follow his mouth and recapture his lips. He tsks you and throttles you against the wall again. He nips at your bottom lip and pulls at it with his teeth, making you groan heatedly as he draws blood.

"If you want more, you’re gonna have to motherfucking give more, ya dig?"

You definitely dig. You’d dig your own grave if it meant you could have more of your miracle brother, your savior, your god.


End file.
